His Butler: Devious
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Because birthday presents are both Sebastian's and Alois' specialties, but the Trancy boy always has the upper hand with better surprises.


**His Butler; Devious**

* * *

The sun shone high on a certain December day. Mismatched eyes opened and quickly adjusted to the bright light. The moment he covered his face, the door opened, and the tall, stoic butler of the Phantomhive family wheeled in a tray of food. "Good morning, young master," Sebastian greeted.

Ciel yawned, sitting up. He rubbed his good, clean blue eye with one hand as he reached for a scone with his other. "What is the plan for today?" he asked, forgetting to act proper and wait for Sebastian to serve him. Today he felt as though something bad was going to happen, but threw it off as something he didn't want or need to worry about.

"Nothing except for a requested meeting with Earl Alois Trancy," the raven said with a sickly smile.

"I see." The earl took another bite of his scone. He froze. "Wait, with _Alois_? Why does that bratty freak want to talk with me?

The demon didn't answer, pouring tea into a small cup, and handed it to his master. Ciel angrily took it and drank it down, some of it dribbling down his chin. He was too mad to actually care about the mess he was making just to get Sebastian aggravated. It didn't seem to even faze him as he took a napkin and wiped the excess liquid up carefully. The blue haired boy sighed. Getting this demon to get mad enough to hit even a piece of furniture was nearly impossible.

The boy sighed again. "Fine," he said, "I'll see him today, but only for a meeting. Now leave, I'll call you when I finish my breakfast."

Sebastian looked surprised but still left the room, leaving the young boy alone to think and eat. Ciel took another bite of his scone and leaned back on his palms, deep in thought. Why would Alois invite him over out of the blue like this, even for a simple meeting? The blond failed to hide his feelings for the younger male, and Ciel found himself damned since he had suddenly developed feelings for the other as well. He was somewhat disgusted by that, since they were both growing, _male _teenagers who barely knew anything about the world.

A sudden knock to his bedroom door jolted the earl from his thoughts as a voice smoothly called, "Oh, and happy birthday, young master."

Ciel's eyes widened. _Now _he understood.

* * *

"Excuse me for asking, but, why exactly is Sir Phantomhive coming today?" A somewhat aggravated demon butler poured tea for his blond master who was happily thinking of everything he and Ciel were to do that day.

"_Because_, Claude," Alois gleefully emphasized his words, further infuriating the spider in front of him. "It's Ciel's birthday today!" He pointed to the little calendar that sat on his desk in the corner and Claude couldn't help but notice his master's crude handwriting on the fourteenth square, which could only possibly be read as 'Ciel's Birthday!' with a giant heart around it. "I have to pick an outfit, Ciel is due here around noon!"

Claude didn't have any time to look at the clock before the boy cried, "It's already ten! Claude, get lunch ready!"

"What shall I make though?"

_Stupid question, bad timing, _Alois thought. "I don't know! Surprise us, just please, make sure his stomach won't be too full."

"Yes, your higness." With one final bow, the butler left the bedroom.

Alois grinned and looked toward his nightstand. His eyes widened when he saw a small blue ring sitting in a velvet lined box. He reached out and took it carefully, holding it between two fingers. He grinned as he slipped it on his thumb; perfect fit. He and Ciel had the same size fingers. "Claude," he whispered, putting the ring to his nose. "Thank you."

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, running down the stairs, his eye patch straps flowing past his knuckles, the black fabric clenched in his hand. "Sebastian!"

The butler quickly ran down a nearby staircase and up to Ciel. "Yes, young master?"

"Where is my ring?" He held up his left hand. "I had it on last night, but now," he stopped, looking down at his empty thumb sadly.

"I will do my very best to find it, young master," the butler vowed, getting down on one knee.

"Whatever," the blunette grumbled to himself. "Didn't Trancy want to meet me?"

The raven's eyebrow rose into a high arch. "Oh?" An amused tone left his lips. "So you would like to visit the Earl of Trancy today? You were against it earlier this morning."

The boy shrugged and turned around, running his empty hand through his messy hair. Sebastian went right behind him, took the patch from the small hand and tied it securely to the boy's head. He leaned down and planted a warm kiss on the knot. Ciel blushed and turned around, standing on his toes to press his lips to the demon's. The kiss was light and soft but had a needy feel to it. The butler wrapped his slender arms around his master, but the Earl at that moment pulled away and lightly slapped Sebastian on the cheek. "Don't get too carried away," he said sternly, "save all your lust for nightfall."

The raven's eyes widened as Ciel walked to the grand door. "Hurry," the blunette called. "As much as I hate to say it, we mustn't keep Alois Trancy waiting for too long."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Ci~el!" Alois cried, out on his balcony, watching as the carriage was pulled in by horses. The blunette didn't bother to look up since a cobweb hung in his face, a fat spider right in the middle of it. He despised spiders, they were gruesome with their fat bodies that seemed to be frozen, just staring into your eyes. Ciel always forced himself to forget the number of eyes spiders actually had. All he knew was that they disgusted both him and Sebastian.

Speaking of spiders, the door opened and Claude stood in the way, Alois right behind him, his hands clenching and relaxing. "Happy fourteenth birthday, Ciel!" the blond cried, running up to the younger male, hugging him.

"Trancy, get off me!" the boy struggled out of the hard grip, dusting his coat off. "Now, why did you ask me to come over today?"

A giggle—Alois was up to something. It wasn't too hard to tell. "Silly, it's to celebrate your birthday!"

The blunette groaned. "I'm going to leave, than," he said. The one thing that Ciel hated more than Alois himself was celebrating the day he lost his parents. He knew that it was still his birthday and that it was right to celebrate. He had to admit though, Alois was at least being nice. He didn't really know the blunette's past all too well, but he was trying to feel a little sympathetic. "So, will you stay?" the blond asked, looking into Ciel's eye.

The younger male hesitated. Was it a good idea to stay? He glanced at Sebastian, who nodded with an amused face. "Fine," the Earl agreed, "I'll do it. I'll stay. You have sweets, correct?"

A smile crossed the older boy's face. "Of course! We'll have cake for you!" He grabbed Ciel's hand. "Come on, I got you a present."

The boy's cheeks flushed a bright red when he felt a warm hand slip over his. Turning his head, he took one last short glance at Sebastian, who was following Claude into the large kitchen. Alois pulled the boy up the stairs and through a door to the side. The blond let his hand go and jumped onto the desk. He stared right into the one blue eye that sat in front of him and patted his lap. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Sit," the blond said.

"What, no—"

"Don't think that I didn't see that blush, or didn't feel your pulse by holding your hand. You like me, don't deny it, either."

The blue-haired boy's voice got caught in his throat. That was a sign for Alois, who hopped off his desk, quickly pecking the young Earl on the cheek. He ran around the desk to the chair where he sat down and crossed his legs. "Well? What do you say? You know that—"

"I want you," Ciel interrupted, his breathing short and quick, making two light blue eyes widen.

"Wh-what?" The blond was shocked. "One more time?"

The blunette walked over and slid into the older male's lap, hugging his torso. "I can't take it anymore. I haven't had sex in a while. _Please_."

It finally hit Alois as he snaked his arms around the young boy's waist. "You're a little whore, aren't you?" he whispered, nipping at Ciel's earlobe. "You've been getting your butler to have dirty, hot sex with you, haven't you? Dirty, little slut, that's what you are, Phantomhive. But that's what makes you so fucking alluring. I bet that he fucks your little asshole until you're too much in pain to stand the next morning. And you fucking enjoy it; every minute of it." Ciel could feel himself getting hotter as the time went by. "And after he cums inside of you, you suck his cock, making him release a second load into your mouth."

The blond began unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt. "But I'm different. I'll leave so many marks on you that you'll never be able to go outside for weeks. Your cute nipples"—he thumbed the nubs on the boy's chest, making Ciel moan loudly—"will be hard, just like your cock, which by the way, is poking my stomach. I'd go lower and lower, until I reached your rock hard dick. I would lick it, tease it, let you fuck my mouth until I could taste your cum in my throat."

Ciel reached down and undid his navy shorts, releasing the tension and letting his hard erection free. He began stroking himself to the latter's words, feeling himself get harder and harder as he rubbed his length even more. "And then I'd turn you so that I could finger fuck that beautiful little hole of yours, preparing you for my cock." Alois took the blue-haired boy's hand away and began stroking the exposed cock himself. The boy moaned and arched his back so that his chest was against the blond's, his nipples, which were hard and erect, causing a huge upward spike in pleasure.

The blond began pumping the arousal, listening intently to the soft mewls the boy on his lap was making. "And after that," the Trancy boy continued, "I would pound into you, enjoying every moment of it. You would be screaming in pleasure and calling out my name, begging me for more, begging me to go harder, faster. You'll want me to pound into you more and more." Precum oozed from the tip of the cock, and Alois took some on his fingers and spread it over the shaft. The blunette clenched his fists and let out a strangled cry as he came hard onto the older male's hand. Said boy lifted his hand up to his mouth, licking the white semen off, savoring the taste. "Oh, Ciel, you taste so fucking delicious, did Sebastian ever tell you that?"

When the boy didn't answer, Alois just _knew_. "So I'm the first one to tell you how amazing you taste?" He pinched one of the Phantomhive boy's nipples, making the boy cry out. Alois let out a soft smile and placed his head on Ciel's shoulder. "I don't like having Sebastian around you so much. I know that he will eat your soul one day, but for him to make love to you pisses me off. We were both raped when we were younger, and now all we want is revenge...and love. You may not agree, but we're almost the same. We seek love, and when I first heard of your past, I knew that there was a chance that we could be together one day. But then that Sebastian showed up and took you away from me." His grip on the boy hardened. "I've never felt so upset in my life. It's kind of like I'm jealous of him.

"Maybe Claude is right though. Maybe I don't stand a chance with you. I should just wait until Claude devours my soul. Then you'd be happy because you would have Sebastian."

Ciel softly kissed the blond's cheek, making him look up. "Alois, for the past few months, I've thought that my falling in love with you was disgusting, but for a while now, I also thought that it was right. When Sebastian told me that you wanted me to visit, I instantly said no. I thought that _this _would happen. Knowing you." Alois smiled sheepishly as his new lover stared at him intensely, his gaze of pure lust. "But, now I'm glad that I came." A hoarse chuckle. "Literally."

The blond giggled. "You really do have a sense of humor, you just don't use it. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"Ha, I fell in love with you and don't even know why."

"I'm so sexy, that's why."

Ciel slowly undid the older male's pants. "Or maybe it was because I craved this thing down here." Alois let out a loud groan as Ciel lifted his hips up and guided a pale hand to his puckered hole. The finger stretched the entrance out and entered carefully, making the blue-haired boy squirm. "Ah...I forgot how much this hurts..."

Alois stopped moving his hand, but Ciel wouldn't allow it and began moving his hips; grinding against the fingers. "I thought..." Alois mumbled.

"I never said _stop_," Ciel said. "All I said was that it hurt since it's been months since I've last had sex."

The older boy looked at his partner sadly and slowly began moving his finger in and out of the hole. The younger boy squirmed again and moaned out in pleasure when Alois added a second finger, beginning to scissor. The pleasure was at a high scale, and if Ciel's concentration faltered for just a second, he would lose it and cum again. Once the third finger entered—"Finally," Ciel groaned.—Ciel felt his eye patch fall off, exposing his contracted eye, which on instinct he covered. The other person in front of him shook his head and took Ciel's hand away. "Why are you so ashamed of this? It's beautiful."

The blunette shook his head. "No it's not, I hate it."

"Why? It's a pretty purple color. Your covenant stands out so beautifully, you know?"

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do, Ciel. I love you. Whatever I say, I mean it from my heart to you. And you _know _that."

The boy didn't answer just yet. He had a feeling that Alois was really telling the truth and he loved him for that, but so much flattering was just a bit too much on his frail body. As Alois fingered his slowly loosening hole, the blue-haired boy hung his head and began panting loudly. "I want it," Ciel whispered. "Give it to me."

"I'm terribly sorry," Alois blinked innocently. "But I don't know what you're talking about."

There was a loud whine followed by, "I want your cock in my ass." He hated using such disgusting words. He was a _noble _for Christ's sake! And so was the blond! They had to be proper and use their beautiful language with pride, not beg to be fucked like a dog. But when he felt something bigger prod his entrance once the fingers left, he took everything back. _Please_, Ciel begged. _Tell me it's not as big as I think_...

Alois snapped his hips upward, tearing his way into the tight ring of muscle, making the Phantomhive boy cry out in pain. It was different from when Sebastian had done it, but that was because the demon butler had done his best to be gentle, making it be almost painless, but the pleasure, from what the young boy could recall, was at a sky rocketing level.

_This _time around, however, was full of gut-wrenching pain, but the kink of being in a chair by a desk made up for it and caused sparks of hot euphoria to pop out, making the birthday boy shiver. Alois began rocking his hips up to his new lover, making him moan wonderfully. The hole was still a little tight, but the older blond wasn't surprised. Ciel hadn't had anything stuck inside his ass for months.

Ciel began thrusting his hips to meet with Alois, increasing the pleasure by a few leaps. Alois was glad that his partner was responding so positively, and the sounds of the younger male's moans turned him on even more, causing him to thrust faster. Getting tired wouldn't really be a problem; the chair they were sitting in was plenty comfortable in his opinion.

Ciel began mumbling some unrecognizable words that the older boy could only guess to be '_more_' and '_harder_'. He smirked as he noticed he was right; Ciel _would _be begging him for more by the time they were fucking. Alois' love for the blunette began greater when Ciel wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, moaning his name cutely. The blond found it to be the perfect moment to carefully reach for the velvet ring box.

The boy suddenly convulsed and came with a sharp cry, his cum squirting all over both boys chests. It was so sudden; Alois followed suit anyway and filled Ciel's asshole with his essence. It felt so amazingly good to feel the creamy liquid make its way into the same hole Sebastian had came in once before. Ciel was his now, not even a demon would be able to take him away. When Alois lifted his partner by the hips to pull out, he nudged Ciel's hand with his nose beckoning him to look at it. With tired eyes, the blue-haired boy took a glance at his hand, noticing something shimmer on his thumb.

Closer and clearer inspection revealed it to be a gold ring with a red gem on it, the ring that his lover always wore; the trademark Trancy ring. The older of the two raised his hand and locked his fingers with Ciel's. The boy noticed the signature blue Phantomhive ring on _his _thumb, and his mouth opened in shock. "H-how—?"

"Happy birthday. Claude took it for me last night," Alois explained, leaning back and pulling Ciel against him. "Actually, it was _your _butler's idea in the first place. Now, relax and go to sleep."

Before Ciel could allow his body to go limp, he remembered something important. "By the way, next time, _you're _bottoming."

A soft chuckle resounded in his ear. "Anything for you, love."

* * *

**Guess what guiz. I was totally sober again. And if you believe that, you're drunk with me.**

**Any spelling errors or grammar errors are my drunkness's fault, don't blame me.**

**Sorry if it's a little bland, I don't write well when I see double.**

**Go read Lustful now! And a third entry to this mini-series will be out soon, featuring Sebby and our favorite dino Claude!**

**And then Ciel will top. Then Grell and Will. _Maybe._**

**__ArAndAr?**


End file.
